


Moving Day

by Lastly



Series: Bangalore & Wraith [9]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: They need to get Wraith packed up and ready for the move but get a little bit distracted.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Bangalore & Wraith [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274324
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Wraith stared out the window of her apartment, transfixed by the pitter-patter of raindrops against the panes of glass. The view wasn't anything to write home about- a plain-looking street that was mostly lined with other apartment buildings- but she still enjoyed watching the rain fall whenever a storm rolled through.

"Hey, come on" Bangalore's voice combined with the a light pat on Wraith's rear snapped the woman out of her trance and drew her attention around back to her girlfriend. "We've got a lot of packing to get done if we want to get you moved today before the storm hits."

Wraith's gaze dotted around the room at the work they had done so far. Her bed had been stripped of sheets, most of her clothes had been packed away, and now they were working on clearing her shelves of the numerous books she had collected while living here. The couple of times she had had to move, it had always surprised her just how few boxes it took to pack up all her things. All her wordly possessions in just a handful of cardboard boxes. Granted, she had accumulated quite a bit more stuff this time around so she was going to need a handful more boxes than last time. She glanced out the window at the rain one more time and then started back on taking books off of a shelf and neatly stacking them into a box.

"Do you know when the worst parts are supposed to hit? It's already raining pretty hard out there." she asked as Bangalore came back into the bedroom after taking out a box of clothes.

"When I checked this morning it wasn't supposed to be for a few more hours..." her voice trailed off as she looked out the window at the rainy street. "But maybe it wouldn't hurt to check the forecast again."

Wraith followed Bangalore back into the other room, where the taller woman turned on the vidscreen and changed it over to the weather. They saw a woman in a nice suit gesture at a map of the area covered by a large green and pink blob for a few seconds before the screen blinked off, along with all the other electronics in the apartment. The sudden darkness was quickly followed by a large _crack-thoom_ of thunder.

"Well, I guess that answers that question." Wraith said. She looked up at the ceiling, as if looking at the lights would get them to magically turn back on. When they didn't, she looked back out the window at the rain which had already started falling harder than before.

"I guess I should probably give the new landlord a call. Let him know not to be expecting us anytime soon." Bangalore called over to Wraith. Wraith gave a small nod in acknowledgement as she turned to go back and look out the window again. Bangalore fished her phone out of the jacket she had hanging by the door and paced around the apartment while she called.

_No, we aren't going to be able to move today. Yeah, the storm is already pretty bad. And it's supposed to get even worse. Oh, you still have power? Ours just went out over here. Hopefully we'll get moved tomorrow. Yeah, just wanted to let you know not to expect us. Okay, seeya tomorrow, hopefully._

Bangalore wanted the call to end there but apparently the new landlord was much more talkative than either her or Wraith's current landlords were. She ended up having to listen to the older man talk about his family and his grandkids and the weather on the other side of town for several minutes more than she had the patience for.

"Hey, I'd love to chat longer but I really gotta get back to packing everything up, okay? Yeah, bye." she said through gritted teeth. She quickly hung up and stuffed the phone back into her jacket. She let out a frustrated sigh and took a deep breath to vent her frustration at the man. She turned around and called out to Wraith again. "Okay, that's taken care of. We should still get everything packed up, though, just to be ready."

Bangalore's eyes darted around the living room and the small attached kitchenette but Wraith was nowhere to be seen. She assumed that meant that she was in the bedroom packing up more books. She walked into the other room and was surprised at what she saw. Wraith had moved the small table and pair of chairs that she liked to call her 'breakfast nook' out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, just in front of the window. And atop the table sat a pair of mugs with wisps of steam dancing off of them. Wraith turned around in her chair at the sound of Bangalore's footsteps and a sweet smile stretched across her face when she saw the other woman.

"Hey. I made hot chocolate." Wraith said in the same sweet voice that Bangalore adored so much. She patted the chair next to the one she was sat in. "I put extra marshmallows in yours."

"Just the way I like it." she grinned and let out a little chuckle as she made her way over to the chair next to Wraith. Taking a little break from packing couldn't hurt. Once she sat down, their hands found their way to each other, as if they were magnetized, and weaved their fingers together. She picked up her mug with with her other hand and took a sip. It was just some cheap instant mix stuff but she swore it tasted better when Wraith made it.

Wraith pulled her legs up onto her chair, wrapped her free arm around them, and leaned her head against Bangalore's shoulder. They sat together for a time, enjoying the quiet darkness together. The only light came from the occasional flash of lightning, each of course accompanied by progressively louder booms of thunder. The pitter-patter of the rain against the window grew louder as well, eventually becoming more akin to some kind of speedy drum solo. Occasionally, particularly strong gusts of wind would even shake the panes of glass in the window. Each time that happened, Wraith's hand squeezed Bangalore's just a little bit tighter.

And there they sat. And watched. And listened. And sipped. All thoughts about the impending move or all the packing that still needed to be done melted away from them both. Right now, their close company in the middle of a storm was all they needed or wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, come on, just a little bit more." Bangalore gently tapped her boot against Wraith, who had sprawled out on the floor of their new apartment.

"But I'm _tired_ " Wraith playfully whined. "Why are there so many boxes??"

"They're mostly _your_ boxes." Bangalore said with a chuckle. She grabbed Wraith's wrists and tried to pull her up but Wraith went limp as she was forced to sit upright. "Get up, there's only a couple left."

"Okay, _fiiiiine_ " Wraith gave in and let Bangalore pull her back up to her feet. She still dragged her feet a bit (partly because she didn't want to but partly because she was actually quite tired) but Bangalore poked her in the backside enough to keep her feet moving. Thankfully, their new apartment building had an elevator so getting to and from their fourth floor home wasn't as much work as it could've been.

"I think we can get the rest of it in one trip." Bangalore said as she pressed the button for the ground floor.

"I hope you're right, I'm exhausted." Wraith said, her eyes locked on the floor indicator above the elevator doorway. Bangalore slid one hand in behind Wraith and gently rubbed her back. Wraith closed her eyes and enjoyed the contact. Her mouth slowly curved upward into a warm smile and soon after the smile jumped to Bangalore's mouth as well. Wraith let out a little disappointed groan when the elevator dinged to signal that they had arrived at their destination.

"Once we get these last few upstairs, we'll take a break for a while." Bangalore said as she moved her hand up and smoothly slipped her arm around Wraith's shoulders. The pair made their way out front to the rented moving truck, although Bangalore kept them to a noticeably slower pace than their earlier trips. Bangalore opened up the back door of the truck and quickly hopped up and started looking at what was left. Luckily, there was only three more boxes so they would probably be able to get it upstairs in one final trip. She checked the boxes and slid one that wasn't labeled 'books' over to the end of the truck for Wraith.

"You gonna be able to get both of those?" Wraith asked as she watched her girlfriend slide the other two over to the edge and hop back down to the ground.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Bangalore flexed one arm and patted her bicep. Wraith picked up her box and turned back towards the building in an effort to hide the grin and slight blush that had suddenly appeared on her cheeks. Bangalore showing off her muscles like that made her feel _very_ gay. Turning away from her didn't matter, though. Bangalore knew exactly what she had done and what kind of effect it had on Wraith.

"Okay" Bangalore grunted as she closed the truck door and picked up her boxes. "Get that booty scooting back inside." She gave Wraith a playful kick to the butt which drew a giggle out of the woman as she hurried and headed for the door.

Wraith got the elevator and, eventually, the door to the apartment since Bangalore's hands were full of two boxes of her books. Once they got back inside, they sat their boxes down and Wraith immediately laid down on their couch. Bangalore crouched down next to the Wraith, ran her fingers through her hair, and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before she got back up and started looking through the various boxes stacked up in their new living room.

"Bang, you should take a break too. We've been working all day." Wraith said, the exhaustion clear in her voice.

"Ah ha, here it is." Bangalore pulled one particular box out of the pile and started digging through it. Out of the box came Wraith's favorite fluffy blanket and a pillow.

"Hold on to this" she said as she stuffed the pillow into Wraith's arms. The woman giggled and started to ask when she was doing but then Bangalore wrapped the blanket around Wraith and hefted the woman up over her shoulder.

"Ahh! Bang!" Wraith laughed and wiggled around a bit which caused Bangalore's grip around Wraith's thighs to tighten up to hold her steady. Bangalore carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her down on the naked mattress. She pulled the pillow out of Wraith's giggling arms and settled it beneath her girlfriend's head and then climbed onto the bed with her. She snuck beneath the blanket and slid her arms around Wraith's waist and held her close.

"There we go. _Now_ we can take a break." Bangalore said as she nuzzled against Wraith's neck.

"Yeah, this is good." Wraith let out a contented sigh as she enjoyed the feeling of Bangalore's strong arms wrapped around her. She let her eyes slip closed as she let exhaustion wash over her.

The pair stayed like that for a time, neither of them sure exactly how long, but eventually Bangalore started to carefully move around. Wraith, half-asleep, blindly reached out towards her girlfriend and muttered something about coming back to bed.

"I have to go take the truck back to the rental place, I'll be back in a little bit." she whispered as she gave Wraith another soft kiss on the cheek. "You just stay here and get some rest, okay?"

Without waiting for a reply, Bangalore grabbed her jacket and headed out on her way. Wraith was too tired to put up any sort of fight and instead just drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

Wraith stirred at the sound of the front door unlocking and opening back up. It was initially a little odd, waking up in a new place for the first time. She had that brief moment of _'Oh no where am I? Oh, right, I'm home'_ that started in panic but ended in comfort. She sat up in bed just as Bangalore came back into the room carrying a pair of plastic bags stuffed full of small boxes.

"Welcome home." Wraith said, still a little drowsy from her nap. Bangalore's face lit up in a grin at the word _'home'_. "What'd you get?"

Bangalore climbed onto the bed and sat down next to Wraith and started unpacking boxes of takeout that she immediately recognized as being from her favorite Chinese place across town. "Your fav." Bangalore simply said as she unpacked more and more of the little boxes from the bags. She laid them all out on the mattress in between the two of them and Wraith laughed at the sheer amount of food she had brought home.

"You know there's only two of us living here, right?" she laughed.

"Dinner for tonight" Bangalore pointed to some of the boxes and then pointed at a different set of boxes. "And breakfast for tomorrow."

"You're always thinking ahead." Wraith said with a laugh. Bangalore dug a packet of plastic utensils out of the bag and handed it over to Wraith. The two opened up the food and started to pick away at it but Wraith paused for a moment. "Are you sure we should be eating on the mattress like this?"

"Well, we haven't put any of the tables together yet, so it's this or the floor." she replied just before stuffing some more rice in her mouth. Wraith giggled. She had forgotten about the whole _'we didn't unpack anything before taking a break'_ thing.

"Oh, hey, by the way..." Bangalore poked Wraith's leg with a chopstick to get her attention. She tried to maintain a straight face but, despite her best efforts, her lips curled up into a big grin. She was excited to say it but wanted to savor it and make sure the moment was just right.

"What? What is it?" Wraith asked after a moment. Bangalore's grin was infectious and had spread over to Wraith's face as well. She let out a little chuckle at Bangalore's clear inability to hide her excitement at what she wanted to say. Bangalore finally looked up from her food and locked eyes with Wraith. Both of them calmed down as she spoke.

"Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had initially planned for this to be a separate fic but I think it makes more sense as a second chapter to this one. I've got one more (bigger) VoidStrike fic planned out that I'll (hopefully) get written in the next few days, so look forward to that.
> 
> I wrote this as part of my attempt at nanowrimo this year, if you're interested you can keep up with my progress [by following my twitter.](https://twitter.com/ThatLastly)


End file.
